The use of cleaning robots in private buildings, but also in commercial buildings, has been known for some years. The scope of commercial building cleaning basically covers all internal surfaces of buildings (rooms, corridors, stairwells, etc.). Building cleaning is often carried out in collaboration with third-party contractors. The cleaning plans are created in accordance with the specific usage, meaning that the cleaning plans for office rooms differ from those for seminar rooms or also for secure areas, such as computer centers or laboratories for example. Cleaning robots are intended more and more to replace this activity associated with high personnel costs. These cleaning robots possess sensors, with which they orient themselves in the building and can avoid obstacles. Some cleaning robots already possess artificial intelligence and can be controlled and monitored via remote supervision. However the cleaning activities of such cleaning robots are often not efficient and not adapted to existing situations, especially in relation to the actual usage of premises.